Grocery Store Klutziness
by EBlove
Summary: Grocery Store Klutziness, on Bella's part, plops her into the arms of a bronze-haired stranger, a heart thumping moment over too soon for her liking. Bella is surprised to discover her handsome rescuer is closer than she could have imagined. Things are looking up for the girl with a heart of gold & two left feet! AH, canon couples, some profanity & likely lemons to come.
1. Chapter 1: Your Guardian Angel

**A/N: This is a re-written, re-edited version of my story **_**Grocery Store Klutziness**_** (aka GSK). I started this story back in 2009, and never finished it. Now, returning to reading Fanfiction, I'd like to re-publish my story, edited, rewritten, and FINISHED in the end. So here is the first re-written Chapter of GSK! I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the original characters. I own nothing. **_

**Although, I did make them human, like many others have :)**

**Chapter1: Your Guardian Angel**

**BPOV:**

I was never the most popular kid in high school. I was never the prettiest, or the smartest. I was average, simple. I was Isabella Marie Swan, the girl in the corner of the room, reading a book. I had two best friends by the time I'd graduated. Their names? Alice and Rosalie. Two very pretty, very ABOVE average girls. Even so, they were two of the very best friends I'd ever had. So it didn't surprise me when, 2 years after high school graduation, here I was living with the same two friends, attending English classes at a local college.

Currently, it was the weekend, and we had nothing planned. A time to be lazy and do nothing. I did have to go to the grocery store though. So, throwing on a tshirt, jeans, and an old pair of boots, I grabbed my bag and headed out my bedroom door, "Alice, Rose! I'm heading to the store. Anything else I should add to the list?" I yelled through the apartment, on my way out to the grocery store.

Alice popped her head around the corner, "Yes! Add popcorn, ice cream, potato chips and some Mountain Dew to that list," She laughed, walking into the living room. "Other than that, I think everything we need is on there. Don't forget it, Bella!" she reminded me.

I shook my head, wondering what the hell she was up to. "Alright, Alice, I've got it. Don't worry you're little, pixie head off," I replied. "What are you planning that needs popcorn, ice cream, potato chips and Mountain Dew anyways?" God knows what was going through that head of hers…

"Oh, I have a few ideas for tonight. But I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait and find out," she winked at me and plopped down on the couch.

I groaned. I hate surprises. "Alice, You know how much I hate surprises. Why wont you just tell me what you are planning?" I whined.

"Nope," Alice said, popping the 'P'. "Just make sure you're home tonight."

"Will you two stop bickering and tell me which shirt would look better on me," Rose said, walking into the living room, holding two shirts.

Alice ran over to her, smiling. I sighed, "And THAT is my cue to leave. Bye guys. Be home later." I grabbed my keys and made my way to the door. I wasn't sticking around for that.

"Bye," They both laughed. They know I have no fashion sense, and never bother making me stay around for it. Unless, of course, they are playing Bella-Barbie. I groaned, hoping I was free of Barbie sessions for a while.

First of all, it was icy, not to mention FREEZING, outside. And second, ice and I never really get along very well. As I walked out to my truck, I was surprised to find that I hadn't fallen on my ass yet. I drove to the store in a good mood; no problem, no accidents. So far, so good.

I started thinking to myself, _'This might actually be a good day for me.'_ I'm usually very klutzy, and fall any time I get the chance. As I drove down the street, heading to the store, I thought about what Alice might be planning for tonight and why she wouldn't tell me what she was thinking. I hoped she wasn't having us go out; I really wasn't in the mood for one of her makeovers today; or any day, for that matter. I sighed. I couldn't think of anything she might have planned; that sneaky little pixie. She's always one step ahead.

I arrived at the store, pulling into the parking lot. I got out of the truck, shivering from the cold wind, and pulled my hood on. As I was walking towards the doors, I was too busy thinking and not watching where I was walking. When I slipped on a patch of ice near the door, I knew I wouldn't have enough time to stop myself from falling, so I close my eyes to wait for the impact from the fall. What else could I do?

Just as I almost hit the ground, I felt a pair of arms grab me around my waist. I had no idea anyone had been around at the time and I open my eyes, only to meeting a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes staring back at me…

Of course, I stood there like an idiot, just staring at the man.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice. "My name is Edward Masen."

I snapped out of it, "Oh! Well. Erm, Thank you, Edward," I almost whispered, standing back up. I smiled slightly, "My name is Isabella Swan. My friends call me Bella." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and looked down at the ground, hiding my blush. Ugh.

He grinned, "No problem at all. Be careful now." Edward chuckled, quietly. He nodded towards the doors, "I think I should go get my shopping done. It was nice meeting you… Isabella."

"Mhm, you too. Thanks again." I all but ran into the store, needed to get away from him. I don't know what the hell that was, but I couldn't seem to stop thinking about him after that.

_Who was this guy? My guardian angel, perhaps? _I laughed at myself. Guardian angel? What the hell. Honestly, I was loosing it. Then again, I had no idea where he'd come from. I didn't see him around me when I got out of the truck. I hadn't seen anyone at all.

I had picked up most of the items on the list, and started heading towards the ice cream, thinking about what kind Alice and Rosalie would like. There was someone in my way when I got there.

I stood behind them, like an idiot. I really didn't want to be rude and tell them to move. It's their fault for being in the way though, right? Ha. I sighed, "Erm, excuse me?" I questioned the man that was standing in front of the ice cream, not even looking at him. "I need to get to the ice cream," I explained. He didn't move. In fact, he acted like he didn't even hear me at all. I groaned and poked him in the shoulder. Maybe he was deaf? "Sir? I need to get to the ice cream." I noticed he had his phone in his hand. Yep. Most likely the reason I was being ignored.

He finally moved, turning around to look at me. I froze, looking into those same pair of green eyes from the parking lot. He grinned, "Oh. Hello, Bella." He chuckled, sliding his phone back into his pocket, "Sorry about that. I was trying to figure out what kind my roommates wanted. I guess I was texting while you were trying to get my attention. My fault."

I blinked, "Oh, it's okay." I replied, remembering where I was. "I just have to grab some ice cream from behind you."

He smiled and moved to the side. I grabbed some of the 'Moose Tracks' ice cream and continued on my journey to the soda aisle. After grabbing two 2-liters of Mountain Dew, I was glad to be getting towards the end of the list. Thank God.

Not even paying attention to where I was walking, I ran into someone standing around the corner when I turned down the popcorn aisle. _Good God, what is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself, stumbling backwards.

"S-sorry," I murmured as I looked up to see who it was. I gasped, "Edward.." _You have GOT to be kidding me!_

He tilted his head to one side as he looked down at me. "Isabella. Are you okay?" he asked, curiously.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks once again. "Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. No worries. Sorry for running into you," I turned my head, trying to hide my blush, "Again."

He chuckled, "Yes. Well, we really should stop meeting like this. I mean, with you always running into me and all. I'm starting to get a little worried," he smirked, flashing that crooked smile at me again.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. My friends have something planned for tonight, and I'm just trying to get this shopping finished," I rolled my eyes. "I'm trying to get to the chips without hurting myself," I smiled.

He grinned, "Well, by the looks of my list, I'm heading that way as well. Would you mind if I walked with you? I might be able to stop you from causing anymore accidents," he joked.

I laughed, " 'S, okay with me, as long as you stay out of my way," I joked and started towards the chips, Edward by my side.

I got to the aisle I wanted and walked straight to the potato chips. I grabbed some regular, sour cream and cheddar, and barbeque chips. I hadn't even noticed where Edward went off to. I turned around to see if he was still there. He was standing on the other side of the aisle, looking for something.

I caught myself staring at his ass. _What is wrong with me?_ I shook my head and walked towards him. "So… Edward. I've never seen you around here before. Do you live in town?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I just moved into town. I'm living with a couple friends of mine, down the street," he replied, finding what he was looking for. "I'm starting some college courses here next semester."

Hmm.. _Emmett and Jasper live around here, don't they? No, that would be impossible._ I thought to myself. "Awesome, maybe I'll run into you sometime. I'm going to the college in town too." I smiled. I might be able to see him again after all.

He laughed, "Yeah, maybe you will. What are you going to school for?"

"I'm taking some courses in English Literature. I either want to be an English teacher someday, or a writer," I said, smiling at my choice in careers. "What about you?"

I thought I saw him frown a little. "I'm not exactly sure yet. I thought about taking some English courses, but I was also thinking about going into the medical field," he grinned. "My father is a doctor, and expects me to follow in his footsteps one day. I want to be an editor; it's something I really love to do, but I know I could enjoy medicine as well."

"Wow, well I hope everything works out the way you want it. Your dad may want you to follow his career, but it's really about what YOU want to do," I said, turning to look for some nacho chips and cheese dip on the shelf. "Maybe I will see you around campus," I smiled, thinking about seeing him again.

"I'm sure we'll run into each other," he said, winking at me. "But for now, I should finish this shopping and head home. My friends are going to be hungry soon, and they have no food," he laughed, waving at me. "I'll see you around, Isabella."

"Bye, Edward. See ya," I waved, walking the opposite way. My shopping was done, so I headed to the checkout. After I paid for the groceries, happy that I was finally finished, I headed out to my truck. I pulled out my keys, forgetting all about that damn patch of ice I'd fallen on, on the way in. As soon as I felt my boots slip, I knew I was doomed. That is, until my green-eyed savior grabbed my arm at the elbow, saving me from yet another fall. _Why am I such an idiot? GOD! And where did he come from!?_ I thought to myself.

I bit my lip. "Thank you, Edward," I whispered, blushing.

"Anytime, Bella. Anytime," he grinned, flashing that crooked smile again. I was starting to love that smile of his, and those green eyes. _Georgous…_

He let go of me, "Goodbye, Bella. I really must get back now," and he darted out into the parking lot.

I snapped out of my daze, "Bye," I smiled, waving at him.

I made it to my truck in one piece and threw the groceries into the back. I got into the driver's seat and started the engine. I had just began driving out of the parking lot, when a silver Volvo jumped out in front of me, causing me to slam on my breaks.

I slid across some ice and groaned. "Ughh, Damnit! Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner!" I screeched, watching it drive away.

I sighed, leaning my head against the wheel. _This is soooo not my day. _After it was clear to start moving again, I made the short drive home. I found myself thinking of Edward, with those green eyes and crooked grin. I'd only just met him, and I doubt I'd ever even see him again. Grr! Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

**Review! Let me know if you like it so far. Again, this is the revised version of my story. I hope to get reviews so I know if I should continue revising and posting the rest of the story!**

**The majority of the story will definitely be BPOV, a little of APOV, and some EPOV. I'm not so sure about JPOV, EmPOV or RPOV yet. I don't know if I'd be able to pull it off. Let me know what you think though.**

**I hope you enjoy the story, and keep on reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Pt1

**A/N: I haven't gotten any reviews on the first chapter, so I'm not sure how everyone is like it. I know I've had over 200 people view the story, and a few favorited the story. Please review so I know if I should continue! I know I just posted the first chapter this morning, so it takes time. I am impatient and have the next chapter ready! ;) So here goes.  
**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!**_

**Chapter2: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**Part One**

**BPOV:**

I got home, making it through the front door without causing any accidents. _Ha Ha? _I walked through the door, looked up, and dropped the grocery bags onto the floor. I groaned. Alice was sitting in the middle of the living room, trying to put up a tent! _ And failing, terribly!_ I thought.

I glared at her and coughed, causing her to look up at me. She was smiling. "Alice, what in the HELL do you think you are doing?" I asked, pointing towards the so-called tent in front of her.

"I'm setting a tent up, silly," she winked at me, smiling.

I picked up the grocery bags and made my way to the kitchen. "I can see that, Alice," I rolled my eyes. "But why are you setting it up IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR LIVING ROOM!?" I started un packing the bags.

She giggled, "We are having a campout tonight! " She stood up, still trying to figure out how to put the thing together. "I remembered you saying how you have never gone camping. You said you wanted to someday. Well, this is the day."

I smiled. I've known Alice for almost 6 years, and every time I mention never doing something, she always makes sure I get a chance to do it. I had told her I never went camping just last week. I don't know why I didn't see this coming. "Thanks, Alice. But I still don't get why we are doing this inside the apartment," I said, confused. I walked back into the living room to help.

She picked up part of the tent. "Oh! Well, I hate camping. More like, I hate the outdoors. Why would you want to sleep on the GROUND? That's just gross. This is as close as you are getting to camping with me around. Plus, I thought you'd get a kick out of this," She continued, still trying to set the tent up.

I reached down, picking up a metal pole, "Mmm, okay then. Would you like some help?" I tried to figure out where the pole I had picked up was supposed to go. I had no idea what I was doing.

She looked at me, "Sure. Do you know how to set a tent up?" She smirked at me, knowing I had no idea.

I laughed, "I'm sure it can't be TOO hard." How hard could it be, really? People do this all the time.

"Whatever you say, Bella," she stood up, picking part of the tent up and putting a metal pole into place. "Could you just put that pole through that part of the tent, and hold the tent up for me?" She asked, pointing to a spot on the tent. I had no idea what I was doing. Oops.

Ten minutes later, I was getting frustrated. "Alice, I don't think that goes there. It doesn't look right!" I yelled, trying to figure out what went wrong.

Alice sighed. "I don't know, Bella. I never put the tents up when my family went camping," she said, confused. "Maybe if we switch these two poles," she suggested, pointing to the two poles she was talking about.

"It's worth a try. You grab that one and I'll grab this one. Ready?" We grabbed the poles, and switched spots. I put the pole where the other one used to be, and she did the same. The tent actually looked a little better. Not perfect, but better.

I saw her smiled, "I think we fixed it. What do you think, Bella?" Alice asked, wondering if we did it right this time.

"Umm, I think it might be right. We can still use it, even if it's not, at least now it will stay up on its own," I laughed.

Alice shrugged and started jumping up and down. "Okay. follow me!" She ran towards her room and I followed. There was no use arguing. She grabbed three sleeping bags and pillows, throwing a few at me. "You need to help me take these into the living room."

I growled, following her back to the living room. I threw the sleeping bags and pillows into the tent, letting Alice set everything up inside. It had taken us over an hour, but we finally had the tent up and the sleeping bags ready for everyone. Now, all we had to do was wait for Rose to get home.

"Alice, what exactly do you have planned for tonight? I mean, what are we going to do? It's not like we can really have a campfire or anything," I was worried she might actually try to have a campfire in the middle of the living room. I wouldn't put it past her…

She smiled, jumping up from the floor, "Well, I thought it would be nice for the three of us to have a movie night. We can eat a lot of junk food and watch a ton of movies. I even have some movies ready; I thought they would be PERFECT!"

I shook my head. "Alright, let's hear it," I sighed, thinking about what kind of movies Alice would have picked out. "What movies do you have?"

She danced over to her room, bringing back a large bag. She had to have at least 20 movies in there. "Alice, you don't really expect us to watch all those, do you?" I asked, worried that she might actually be thinking about it. Saturday night, I know. But we had to sleep at some point!

She chuckled, "Well, no. I kind of thought we'd all fall asleep after the first few. But I thought this would give everyone a choice on what we wanted to watch," She sat on the floor, dumping all the movies out.

Just as Alice was dumping the movies out, Rose walked in. Her eyes went wide when she saw the tent in the living room, and Alice sitting on the floor with a pile of movies. "Alice, what is going on in here? My God." She shook her head.

"Rose! I've planned a night for the girls. We are going camping, since Bella has never done that before. And we are going to watch movies, because we can't have a campfire," Alice explained, smiling brightly. "I was just showing Bella all the movies I picked out."

She shrugged, "Sounds like it could be fun. What movies do you have?" Rose asked, walking over to Alice and sitting on the floor with us.

"Okay, first we have Peter Pan!" she said, grabbing the first movie off the floor. Peter Pan is Alice's favorite movie. I think it's because she loves Tinkerbelle so much.

Rose frowned, "Alice, we've watched that one so many times already. WHY?" It was true. Alice chose that movie every chance she got. She was obsessed.

"Rosalie, this movie is a CLASSIC. We have to watch it!" Alice whined.

"Fine. But I get to pick the next movie," she smiled, picking up another movie. "I want to watch The Notebook."

I smiled; Rose always loved the romance movies. "Alright guys. But if you get to watch those movies, I want to pick one too," I said, picking up Finding Nemo. I love animated movies. I'd choose a cartoon over any other movie, every time.

They both laughed, "You always did love the little kid movies," Rose said, grabbing the movie from me.

Alice stood up, "Okay, we have three movies. Do we need anymore?" She asked, motioning towards the pile of movies on the floor.

"YES! We need this one," I grabbed 50 First Dates, an Adam Sandler movie. "I LOVE this movie, it's just so funny. We have to watch it."

Alice laughed, "Okay, Bella. Calm down, we can watch the movie. Don't have a heart attack." She danced back to her room. "Follow me, girls." _God, what is she up to NOW? _I thought. What more could we have to do?

We both got up, Rose running, while I slowly walked, into the room. I was in no hurry to see what was going through the Pixie's head!

"Bella, get your ass in here! I've got something for you," Alice said, sounding a little too happy. I knew she was up to something.

"Okay, okay. What is it?" I asked, walking into the room. I groaned and looked up at her. She was holding a pair of silky blue pajamas in her hand.

Alice threw them at me, "Put these one, and meet us in the living room. They should be perfect for you," she said, pushing me into the bathroom.

I put the pajamas on, looking into the mirror. They really were perfect. Alice may be a little crazy with shopping, but I loved it when she bought something so perfect for me. Even if she was a little pushy about it. I looked at myself in the mirror, admiring the comfortable blue silk she had picking out for me, and smiled.

I walked into the living room, finding Rose in a pair of red pajamas, like mine. Alice was wearing a pair of bright pink ones. I laughed; they were perfect for her crazy personality. Of course, she'd never buy anything unless it was perfect.

Alice was standing over by the DVD played, "Which one should we watch first?"

"Finding Nemo!" Rose and I screamed, at the same time.

We laughed as Alice put the movie in. It was nice having a night in with the girls. No Bella-Barbie session, no groups of people we don't know, and no craziness. Just me and my girls. Perfect.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Pt2

**A/N: I am sorry to all of the people who were reading the story before I took it down. I had no idea anybody was still reading. All I've done is edit a bunch of grammar mistakes, and added a little more description. Since I wrote the original copy about 4 years ago, or so, I figured I'd update. I think the chapters come together a LOT better than they did originally. Again, I am sorry. The chapters will be posted rather quickly until I run out of old chapters. At that point, I'll start on the new ones and finish the story once and for all  
**

**Anywho, this is my third chapter today, I'll post more tomorrow. Please review. PLEASE.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!**_

**Chapter3: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**Part Two**

**BPOV:**

We grabbed our sleeping bags out of the tent and set them up on the floor, near the TV. Alice hadn't started the movie yet, but it was in the DVD player.

"Okay, so this is a GIRLS NIGHT ONLY. That means, no talking to the boys on the phone, **Rosalie**." Alice said, looking at Rose. I giggled. Good thing I don't have a man.

"Fine, just let me call Em and let him know I won't be talking to him for the rest of the night. Please?" Rose said, looking at us as she stuck her bottom lip out.

I laughed, "Go call your man, Rose; just don't take too long, I want to watch this movie," and she ran out of the room with her phone in hand. "Alice, don't you need to call Jasper or something?" I asked, wondering why she wasn't calling him as well.

She giggled, "Well, since this was my idea, I already told him I wouldn't be talking to him tonight," she explained. "Enough about me. How was your day?" Alice asked, scooting closer to me.

"It was fine. All I really did was lay around my room and then that trip to the store, so there really isn't much to tell," I said, turning my head so she wouldn't see my blush. There had been something that happened at the store, I just didn't want to talk about it right now. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

Alice gasped, "Bella, you're blushing. What happened at the store? TELL ME!" Alice started bouncing up and down. I sighed, not wanting to explain. It was a bit embarrassing, running into the same man multiple times at a grocery store. And then thinking about him the rest of the day. I mean, who does that? Ugh.

The truth was, I had met the most amazing guy. Granted, I had literally run into the man, more than once. She would find out sooner or later, but I really didn't think it was important. It's not like I'd ever see him again. "Nothing happened, Alice," I lied. I started to smile as I sat there, thinking about him.

"Bella, do not lie to me. You're blushing and smiling. Something must have happened," she was going to make me tell her.

I groaned, "IWasSlippingOnsSomeIceAndABeautifulManSavedMe!" I said it as fast as I could, standing up and walking into the kitchen."

Of course, Alice ran after me, squealing, "Bella Marie Swan! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Umm, I forgot?" I lied, even though I had been thinking about him all day.

"Yeah, sure. But now, you have to tell me everything," Alice said, opening the bag of Twizzlers I had picked up at the store and walking back towards the living room.

I sighed. I picked up the chips and Mountain Dew, and following her back into the living room. This was going to be a long night. Damnit.

I decided we should wait for Rose. I didn't want to have to re-tell the story once she got back. I'd rather not tell the story at all, but whatever. After a few minutes, Rose walked back into the room holding her phone up to her ear. She was still talking to Emmett, "I love you too, baby. Have fun with the guys. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night," she smiled, walking over to us, "What was all the screaming about out here?"

"Bella met a guy today, and she didn't tell us about it," Alice explained, handing a Twizzler to Rose. I blushed again, "See, she keeps blushing," Alice pointed out. Ugh.

I threw a Twizzler at her, "Do you guys want to hear about this, or just keep making fun of me?" As much as I didn't want to tell them, I knew they weren't going to just forget about it. They'd never stop trying. Plus, it gave me a chance to talk about him.

We all got into our sleeping bags, lying next to each other on the floor. I started talking, "Okay. So, I went to the store today. You guys know that. Well, when I was walking into the store, I slipped on a patch of ice," I explained, remembering what had happened. I paused, thinking of that crooked smile that I had quickly come to love so much.

"Keep going," they said together.

I smiled, "So, I slipped on the patch of ice…" I told them about how he stopped me from falling in the parking lot, and how I kept running into him inside the store, literally. I mentioned him wanting to become an editor, but his dad wanted him to be a doctor. I found myself smiling, thinking about him.

"..and he has the most gorgeous green eyes. His name is Edward Masen. He just moved into town, and he starts classes next semester," I really was excited. We might actually have some classes together. But I doubt it. I looked over to Alice and Rose; they were both looking at me with big smiles on their faces, "What?"

They both laughed, looking at each other. "Oh nothing," Alice said. "It's just that, you look so happy right now. And that makes us happy."

I blushed, "Okay, now I've told you my story. Can we watch this movie now?" I tried to get them to stop talking about Edward. I didn't even know if I was ever going to see him again, although I hoped so. But, I mean, how likely was that? Not very. I frowned at the thought of never seeing him again. Grr.

Alice chuckled, "Hold on, Bella. Just one more thing," she said, looking serious. "When are you going to see him again?" She asked.

The truth was, I didn't know if I was going to see him again, "I don't know Alice, I didn't ask him. We are going to be going to school together, so I was thinking I might see him there sometime. But I highly doubt it. So probably never. Why?" I was hoping I would see him again, but I didn't know. Shoot, he could even have a girlfriend. _Didn't think about that, did you? _

Rose looked at me and frowned, "You should have given him your phone number, Bella."

"Rose, it was bad enough that I kept running into him. He probably already thinks I'm some kind of stalker or something." I said, even though I was wondering the same thing, should I have given him my phone number?

"I don't think he thinks you're stalking him, Bella. He might have a thing for you too, you know. We'll see what happens in the future," Alice winked at me. "But, for now, let's get this party started!" Alice sang, jumping up and walking over to the TV. She grabbed the remote, and got back in her sleeping bag as she pushed play.

I shoved a Twizzler in my mouth. "Mmm, I love this movie," I murmured as the opening credits started.

As we watched the movie, I found myself thinking about him again. I just couldn't get him out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. I thought about his beautiful green eyes, and how it felt when he was holding me. _Catching me, is more like it._ Ha. Before I knew it, I found myself smiling at the memories again. I needed to find a way to see him again. I just had to.

"Bella! Are you eve watching this movie?" Rose asked. We were already to the part where Nemo goes to school for the first time. I only missed a small chunk of the movie.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Yeah, I'm watching it," I lied, starting to watch the movie again.

We watched as Nemo went to school for the first time, and when the kids went to the drop-off, I screamed "He touched the butt!" as I pointed to the TV, laughing. It was always one of my favorite parts.

Alice and Rose stared laughing too. I wasn't sure if it was at me, or the movie, but I didn't care. I was determined to have a good time. As the movie went on, I got to the point where I would really only watch my favorite parts. My favorite character was Dory; she's just so funny.

_[singing] "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim, swim."_

"_Dory, no singing._

_[singing] "Ha, ha ha ha ho. I love to swim. When you want to swim you want to swim."_

"_Now I'm stuck with that song.. Now it's in my head."_

"_Sorry."_

We were singing along with Dory by then. Laughing and just enjoying our time together. I watched the rest of the movie, thinking of nothing but the great time I was having with my best friends. We watched as Nemo's dad and Dory were looking for Nemo. Nemo had ended up in the fish tank at the dentist office, and I started singing along with the fish in the fish tank.

"_From this moment on, you shall now be known as Sharkbait."_

"_Sharkbait! Hoo ha ha!"_

"_Welcome, Brother Sharkbait!"_

"_Sharkbait! Hoo ha ha!"_

"_Enough with the Sharkbait."_

"_Sharkbait! Hoo… bop pa doo."_

I laughed, "I love those fish. They're just so funny. Sharkbait! Hoo ha ha!"

Alice and Rose laughed at me throughout the rest of the movie; I always recited my favorite parts. When it ended, Alice got up and walked over to the TV to take the DVD out. "Okay, now that Bella got to watch her movie," she rolled her eyes, laughing. "What do we want to watch now?"

We both knew she wanted to watch her movie. "We can watch Peter Pan now Alice," Rose said.

Alice jumped up and down, smiling. "Okay!" She put the DVD in and walked into the kitchen, "Do you guys want some Mountain Dew?"

"Sure," Rose and I answered together.

I remembered I'd already had the drinks with me, "I already have it out here Alice; we just need cups."

She brought some cups out and started the movie as she got back into her sleeping bag. I didn't really care for Peter Pan as much as Alice did, but then again, I don't think anyone really does. As the movie went on, I was starting to think of Edward again. I was thinking about my classes, and the fact that Edward might be taking English courses next semester, if he decided to follow his own dreams. I suddenly found myself daydreaming about classes with him, when Alice started to squeal.

"Tinkerbelle! I love her, she's my favorite character," she said, although it was no surprise to us.

I started watching the movie again and I realized we were already through most of it. It was one of the newer Peter Pan movies, and Alice had made us watch it too many times already.

"I do believe in fairies, I DO I DO!" Alice screamed at the TV. She did this every time and it always made me laugh. Rose and I joined in with her.

"I do believe in fairies, I DO I DO! I do believe in fairies, I DO I DO!" we all screamed, and started laughing.

The movie ended shortly after, and Alice started The Notebook. We sat there eating Twizzlers and potato chips throughout the whole thing, laughing and crying and smiling. It really was a great move, but it was sad at times. I had hoped to find a love like that someday, with someone who is there for me, no matter what.

The movie ended, all of us crying as the credits went by. The three of us looked at each other and started laughing. "That is always such a sad story in the end. But it's a happy one too," Rose said, as Alice took the movie out.

"Do you guys want to watch the last one now? We can get the ice cream out and eat it while the movie plays," Alice asked, dancing into the kitchen. She didn't even wait for us to answer as she pulled three bowls out of the cupboard.

"I guess we're eating ice cream," I whispered to Rose. We both laughed, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Rose looked at the ice cream box, "Oh, I love Moose Tracks. Good choice Bella." She sat down on a stool, waiting for her to finish scooping it out.

She handed me my bowl, and we headed back out to the living room. Alice started 50 First Dates and we got back into our sleeping bags.

We just sat in silence throughout the whole movie, eating our ice cream and laughing at all of the funny parts. By the time the movie ended, we all yawned. It was already pretty late, and we were all ready for some sleep. Finally.

"We can't go to sleep yet, we still have to make s'mores!" Alice said after we all yawned.

I sighed, "But Alice, I'm so tired. I really don't care if we make s'mores. And we don't even have a fire. Can't we just go to sleep now?" I pleaded.

"No, Bella, we can't. How about this: we can either make s'mores, or you can tell us more about this Edward guy you met," She smirked, knowing I would give in if she said that.

I growled, "Fine, we will make s'mores. But I don't get how we are going to do that with no fire. Aren't we supposed to use the campfire for that?" I don't know what she was thinking.

Rose stood up, laughing, "We can use the microwave, silly," and she headed into the kitchen, "I used to do this when I was little all the time. My dad would make them for me at night sometimes, even though my mom would always yell at him for it. She hated it when I ate junk food before bed."

She pulled out the graham crackers and marshmallows, while Alice ran to her bedroom, returning with some chocolate. I sat on the stool, watching Alice put together some s'mores and sticking them in the microwave. After making our s'mores, we headed back into the living room.

I took a bite of my s'more, "Thank you guys, this was a lot of fun." I smiled, "Mmm, these are SO good."

"No problem Bella. We like having a girl's night. It gives us some time to catch up on everything. Besides, it gave us a chance to learn about this guy you met at the store," Rose said, biting into her own s'more and winking at me. "And, I know they're good!" she took another bite of her own.

We sat in silence as we finished eating. I put my plate in the sink and yawned, "And now, it's time for me to go to sleep." I yawned again, walking back to the living room and taking my sleeping bag into the tent. We didn't even bother turning off the TV as we headed to bed. Alice and Rose climbed in just after I did, saying 'Good Night' and going to sleep.

I knew I would be sleeping in, in the morning. But it was definitely worth it. A night with the girls was just what I'd needed.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Masen.


	4. Chapter 4: The Call

**A/N: I am sorry to all of the people who were reading the story before I took it down. I had no idea anybody was still reading. All I've done is edit a bunch of grammar mistakes, and added a little more description. Since I wrote the original copy about 4 years ago, or so, I figured I'd update. I think the chapters come together a LOT better than they did originally. Again, I am sorry. The chapters will be posted rather quickly until I run out of old chapters. At that point, I'll start on the new ones and finish the story once and for all  
**

**Anywho, this is my third chapter today, I'll post more tomorrow. Please review. PLEASE.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!**_

**Chapter3: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**Part Two**

**BPOV:**

We grabbed our sleeping bags out of the tent and set them up on the floor, near the TV. Alice hadn't started the movie yet, but it was in the DVD player.

"Okay, so this is a GIRLS NIGHT ONLY. That means, no talking to the boys on the phone, **Rosalie**." Alice said, looking at Rose. I giggled. Good thing I don't have a man.

"Fine, just let me call Em and let him know I won't be talking to him for the rest of the night. Please?" Rose said, looking at us as she stuck her bottom lip out.

I laughed, "Go call your man, Rose; just don't take too long, I want to watch this movie," and she ran out of the room with her phone in hand. "Alice, don't you need to call Jasper or something?" I asked, wondering why she wasn't calling him as well.

She giggled, "Well, since this was my idea, I already told him I wouldn't be talking to him tonight," she explained. "Enough about me. How was your day?" Alice asked, scooting closer to me.

"It was fine. All I really did was lay around my room and then that trip to the store, so there really isn't much to tell," I said, turning my head so she wouldn't see my blush. There had been something that happened at the store, I just didn't want to talk about it right now. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

Alice gasped, "Bella, you're blushing. What happened at the store? TELL ME!" Alice started bouncing up and down. I sighed, not wanting to explain. It was a bit embarrassing, running into the same man multiple times at a grocery store. And then thinking about him the rest of the day. I mean, who does that? Ugh.

The truth was, I had met the most amazing guy. Granted, I had literally run into the man, more than once. She would find out sooner or later, but I really didn't think it was important. It's not like I'd ever see him again. "Nothing happened, Alice," I lied. I started to smile as I sat there, thinking about him.

"Bella, do not lie to me. You're blushing and smiling. Something must have happened," she was going to make me tell her.

I groaned, "IWasSlippingOnsSomeIceAndABeautifulManSavedMe!" I said it as fast as I could, standing up and walking into the kitchen."

Of course, Alice ran after me, squealing, "Bella Marie Swan! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Umm, I forgot?" I lied, even though I had been thinking about him all day.

"Yeah, sure. But now, you have to tell me everything," Alice said, opening the bag of Twizzlers I had picked up at the store and walking back towards the living room.

I sighed. I picked up the chips and Mountain Dew, and following her back into the living room. This was going to be a long night. Damnit.

I decided we should wait for Rose. I didn't want to have to re-tell the story once she got back. I'd rather not tell the story at all, but whatever. After a few minutes, Rose walked back into the room holding her phone up to her ear. She was still talking to Emmett, "I love you too, baby. Have fun with the guys. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night," she smiled, walking over to us, "What was all the screaming about out here?"

"Bella met a guy today, and she didn't tell us about it," Alice explained, handing a Twizzler to Rose. I blushed again, "See, she keeps blushing," Alice pointed out. Ugh.

I threw a Twizzler at her, "Do you guys want to hear about this, or just keep making fun of me?" As much as I didn't want to tell them, I knew they weren't going to just forget about it. They'd never stop trying. Plus, it gave me a chance to talk about him.

We all got into our sleeping bags, lying next to each other on the floor. I started talking, "Okay. So, I went to the store today. You guys know that. Well, when I was walking into the store, I slipped on a patch of ice," I explained, remembering what had happened. I paused, thinking of that crooked smile that I had quickly come to love so much.

"Keep going," they said together.

I smiled, "So, I slipped on the patch of ice…" I told them about how he stopped me from falling in the parking lot, and how I kept running into him inside the store, literally. I mentioned him wanting to become an editor, but his dad wanted him to be a doctor. I found myself smiling, thinking about him.

"..and he has the most gorgeous green eyes. His name is Edward Masen. He just moved into town, and he starts classes next semester," I really was excited. We might actually have some classes together. But I doubt it. I looked over to Alice and Rose; they were both looking at me with big smiles on their faces, "What?"

They both laughed, looking at each other. "Oh nothing," Alice said. "It's just that, you look so happy right now. And that makes us happy."

I blushed, "Okay, now I've told you my story. Can we watch this movie now?" I tried to get them to stop talking about Edward. I didn't even know if I was ever going to see him again, although I hoped so. But, I mean, how likely was that? Not very. I frowned at the thought of never seeing him again. Grr.

Alice chuckled, "Hold on, Bella. Just one more thing," she said, looking serious. "When are you going to see him again?" She asked.

The truth was, I didn't know if I was going to see him again, "I don't know Alice, I didn't ask him. We are going to be going to school together, so I was thinking I might see him there sometime. But I highly doubt it. So probably never. Why?" I was hoping I would see him again, but I didn't know. Shoot, he could even have a girlfriend. _Didn't think about that, did you? _

Rose looked at me and frowned, "You should have given him your phone number, Bella."

"Rose, it was bad enough that I kept running into him. He probably already thinks I'm some kind of stalker or something." I said, even though I was wondering the same thing, should I have given him my phone number?

"I don't think he thinks you're stalking him, Bella. He might have a thing for you too, you know. We'll see what happens in the future," Alice winked at me. "But, for now, let's get this party started!" Alice sang, jumping up and walking over to the TV. She grabbed the remote, and got back in her sleeping bag as she pushed play.

I shoved a Twizzler in my mouth. "Mmm, I love this movie," I murmured as the opening credits started.

As we watched the movie, I found myself thinking about him again. I just couldn't get him out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. I thought about his beautiful green eyes, and how it felt when he was holding me. _Catching me, is more like it._ Ha. Before I knew it, I found myself smiling at the memories again. I needed to find a way to see him again. I just had to.

"Bella! Are you eve watching this movie?" Rose asked. We were already to the part where Nemo goes to school for the first time. I only missed a small chunk of the movie.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Yeah, I'm watching it," I lied, starting to watch the movie again.

We watched as Nemo went to school for the first time, and when the kids went to the drop-off, I screamed "He touched the butt!" as I pointed to the TV, laughing. It was always one of my favorite parts.

Alice and Rose stared laughing too. I wasn't sure if it was at me, or the movie, but I didn't care. I was determined to have a good time. As the movie went on, I got to the point where I would really only watch my favorite parts. My favorite character was Dory; she's just so funny.

_[singing] "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim, swim."_

"_Dory, no singing._

_[singing] "Ha, ha ha ha ho. I love to swim. When you want to swim you want to swim."_

"_Now I'm stuck with that song.. Now it's in my head."_

"_Sorry."_

We were singing along with Dory by then. Laughing and just enjoying our time together. I watched the rest of the movie, thinking of nothing but the great time I was having with my best friends. We watched as Nemo's dad and Dory were looking for Nemo. Nemo had ended up in the fish tank at the dentist office, and I started singing along with the fish in the fish tank.

"_From this moment on, you shall now be known as Sharkbait."_

"_Sharkbait! Hoo ha ha!"_

"_Welcome, Brother Sharkbait!"_

"_Sharkbait! Hoo ha ha!"_

"_Enough with the Sharkbait."_

"_Sharkbait! Hoo… bop pa doo."_

I laughed, "I love those fish. They're just so funny. Sharkbait! Hoo ha ha!"

Alice and Rose laughed at me throughout the rest of the movie; I always recited my favorite parts. When it ended, Alice got up and walked over to the TV to take the DVD out. "Okay, now that Bella got to watch her movie," she rolled her eyes, laughing. "What do we want to watch now?"

We both knew she wanted to watch her movie. "We can watch Peter Pan now Alice," Rose said.

Alice jumped up and down, smiling. "Okay!" She put the DVD in and walked into the kitchen, "Do you guys want some Mountain Dew?"

"Sure," Rose and I answered together.

I remembered I'd already had the drinks with me, "I already have it out here Alice; we just need cups."

She brought some cups out and started the movie as she got back into her sleeping bag. I didn't really care for Peter Pan as much as Alice did, but then again, I don't think anyone really does. As the movie went on, I was starting to think of Edward again. I was thinking about my classes, and the fact that Edward might be taking English courses next semester, if he decided to follow his own dreams. I suddenly found myself daydreaming about classes with him, when Alice started to squeal.

"Tinkerbelle! I love her, she's my favorite character," she said, although it was no surprise to us.

I started watching the movie again and I realized we were already through most of it. It was one of the newer Peter Pan movies, and Alice had made us watch it too many times already.

"I do believe in fairies, I DO I DO!" Alice screamed at the TV. She did this every time and it always made me laugh. Rose and I joined in with her.

"I do believe in fairies, I DO I DO! I do believe in fairies, I DO I DO!" we all screamed, and started laughing.

The movie ended shortly after, and Alice started The Notebook. We sat there eating Twizzlers and potato chips throughout the whole thing, laughing and crying and smiling. It really was a great move, but it was sad at times. I had hoped to find a love like that someday, with someone who is there for me, no matter what.

The movie ended, all of us crying as the credits went by. The three of us looked at each other and started laughing. "That is always such a sad story in the end. But it's a happy one too," Rose said, as Alice took the movie out.

"Do you guys want to watch the last one now? We can get the ice cream out and eat it while the movie plays," Alice asked, dancing into the kitchen. She didn't even wait for us to answer as she pulled three bowls out of the cupboard.

"I guess we're eating ice cream," I whispered to Rose. We both laughed, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Rose looked at the ice cream box, "Oh, I love Moose Tracks. Good choice Bella." She sat down on a stool, waiting for her to finish scooping it out.

She handed me my bowl, and we headed back out to the living room. Alice started 50 First Dates and we got back into our sleeping bags.

We just sat in silence throughout the whole movie, eating our ice cream and laughing at all of the funny parts. By the time the movie ended, we all yawned. It was already pretty late, and we were all ready for some sleep. Finally.

"We can't go to sleep yet, we still have to make s'mores!" Alice said after we all yawned.

I sighed, "But Alice, I'm so tired. I really don't care if we make s'mores. And we don't even have a fire. Can't we just go to sleep now?" I pleaded.

"No, Bella, we can't. How about this: we can either make s'mores, or you can tell us more about this Edward guy you met," She smirked, knowing I would give in if she said that.

I growled, "Fine, we will make s'mores. But I don't get how we are going to do that with no fire. Aren't we supposed to use the campfire for that?" I don't know what she was thinking.

Rose stood up, laughing, "We can use the microwave, silly," and she headed into the kitchen, "I used to do this when I was little all the time. My dad would make them for me at night sometimes, even though my mom would always yell at him for it. She hated it when I ate junk food before bed."

She pulled out the graham crackers and marshmallows, while Alice ran to her bedroom, returning with some chocolate. I sat on the stool, watching Alice put together some s'mores and sticking them in the microwave. After making our s'mores, we headed back into the living room.

I took a bite of my s'more, "Thank you guys, this was a lot of fun." I smiled, "Mmm, these are SO good."

"No problem Bella. We like having a girl's night. It gives us some time to catch up on everything. Besides, it gave us a chance to learn about this guy you met at the store," Rose said, biting into her own s'more and winking at me. "And, I know they're good!" she took another bite of her own.

We sat in silence as we finished eating. I put my plate in the sink and yawned, "And now, it's time for me to go to sleep." I yawned again, walking back to the living room and taking my sleeping bag into the tent. We didn't even bother turning off the TV as we headed to bed. Alice and Rose climbed in just after I did, saying 'Good Night' and going to sleep.

I knew I would be sleeping in, in the morning. But it was definitely worth it. A night with the girls was just what I'd needed.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Masen.


	5. Chapter 6: Don't Stop Believing Part 1

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight.**_

**A/N: ****And here you go! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm soo sorry it took so long to post a new one. I've been working a ton, plus trying to keep up with our 10 month old! **

**I'm also a little sad that it seems like nobody is reviewing the story! It would be awesome to get a few new reviews. Let me know if you like it, if you don't like it, how I am doing, or you can just say hi. Whatever you want to say, SAY IT! It's always nice to know if someone enjoys your story. **

**I'll try to post another chapter this weekend. I'm on a long weekend, so I should have time.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Songs: Don't Stop Believin' – Journey, Human – The Killers, I Could Say – Lily Allen, I Hate This Part – The Pussycat Dolls, and of course Yiruma and The Spill Canvas :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Don't Stop Believing**

**Part One**

**BPOV:**

I was trying to get away, I really was. But, of course, Alice and Rose got a hold of me before we could leave the house.

"Alice, why are we doing this?" I asked as she started curling my hair.

"Because, Bella, you need to look good tonight," she laughed, "Besides, this is fun."

"Fun for you," I groaned, "But isn't my hair just going to get messed up anyways? I mean, what is the point?" We were going bowling, and here they were curling my hair? Yeah, ok.

"Oh, honey. Do you have any idea who you're talking to? Your hair will NOT get messed up. You're with me, remember?" she laughed.

"Right, I almost forgot, you're Alice Brandon! You can do anything," I rolled my eyes, "Now, work your pixie magic and get this hair done so we can go."

She laughed, "Well, if you'd stop moving, you can be done in five minutes."

And sure enough, five minutes later, Alice was done with my hair. As soon as I stood up, she shoved my clothes at me and pushed me out the door. I have no idea how she works so fast, but I was happy for it. As always.

"Go change so we can get out of here," she yelled out the door as I walked to my bedroom. "Meet me in the living room in five minutes. And DO NOT mess your hair up."

Of course, of all the things she could worry about, it's me ruining my hair. I changed into my clothes, and looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped. I really did look good, and my hair and makeup was perfect. I was actually looking forward to going bowling with everyone this time. Normally I would try to get out of any blind date Alice or Rose tried to get me to go on. This time I was a little excited. I ended up wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with a blue top. I had to admit, Alice did an amazing job. I would have to find a way to thank my best friends for everything they do for me.

Alice was waiting by the door when I walked into the living room. She smiled at me, "You look great Bella. Now let's go! Rose is with Emmett and they're all meeting us in ten minutes."

It's a good thing we only lived five minutes away from the bowling alley. I grabbed the jacket she was making me wear on the way out. We jumped into her yellow Porsche and we were on our way to meet Rose and the guys. _About damn time._

**APOV:**

It was about time we were on our way to meet the group. Bella can be so slow sometimes!

_She looks amazing in that outfit. Edward will never be able to take his eyes off her tonight. _I smiled, thinking to myself as I drove to the bowling alley.

I'd found out who Jasper's new roommate is one night after Bella went to bed. She didn't know it yet, but she was about to see Edward again. This was the same Edward from the grocery store. When I'd mentioned a new roommate to Bella, she wanted to know who he was. I wasn't exactly sure myself, so I was curious and called my man up to ask what his name was.

I started zoning out while driving down the street.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Do you know what his name is?" Bella asked, curiously._

"_I don't know. Jasper never told me. He just said it was one of their old friends, but we will find out tomorrow," I told her, wondering what she was getting at._

_I turned the stereo on, and a song from one of Bella's CDs filled the room. That girl's music was so depressing sometimes. _

_I wanted to help her get ready tomorrow. She never says no to me when I want to dress her up. "So, I was thinking tomorrow I could help you get ready. And you can wear that new outfit I bought you. The one with the blue shirt; I think you look good in blue."_

_I waited for her to reply, but she wasn't saying anything. She was just humming to the music playing. I doubt she was even listening to me anymore. _

"_Bella, are you even listening to me?" I almost yelled._

_She snapped out of it, "Huh? Sorry Alice, what were you saying?" I think she was daydreaming. Maybe she was thinking of Edward again. Haha._

_I smiled and sighed, "I was saying, I could help you get ready for bowling tomorrow, and you can wear that new blue shirt and the jeans I got you."_

"_Oh. Alright, that sounds fine," she yawned. "I think I'm going to head to bed early tonight," She waved, walking to her bedroom, "Good night Alice. See you tomorrow"_

"_Good night Bella," I waved back at her. Something was up. She never zones out like this. And she never goes to bed early either. _

_Hmm. I picked up the phone, dialing Jasper's number._

_He picked up on the second ring, "Hey darlin', what's up?"_

_I smiled. I loved this guy more than anything; he was so sweet, "Hey Jazz, I have a question," I paused._

"_Sure. What is it Alice?" he sounded confused._

"_Who is your new roommate?" I asked._

_I heard him mumble something in the background. Did this guy not want us to know who he was? "Edward Masen. He's an old friend from High School. Why?"_

_I squealed, a little too loudly, "Oh, My God!" I looked around the room, making sure Bella hadn't heard me. _

"_What is it Sweetheart?" he asked, worry in his voice._

"_Jazz, do NOT mention Bella's name to Edward. They've already met," I tried to explain._

"_Really, when? He just got here last week," he whispered. Edward was probably in the room. I could hear him walking to another room, "How could he have –"_

_I giggled and cut him off, "A few days ago; they met at the store. He saved her from slipping on a patch of ice."_

_He chuckled, _"_Oh. And why am I not telling him who she is?" he asked, obviously confused._

_I sighed, "Because, silly, I want it to be a surprise. Bella doesn't know she's going to see Edward again. I think she really likes him," I giggled, remembering Bella's sleep talking, "She mumbles his name in her sleep. It's so cute!"_

_Bella really did like Edward, I could tell. I can hear her at night when I walk past her room. She's mentioned his name in her sleep every night since she's met him. I was really happy for her, and I was about ready to go track him down myself so they could see each other again. This just made it ten times easier._

"_Alright, I won't tell him. But hey, I better get back in there before he comes looking for me. I left in the middle of a game," he laughed, "I love you Alice."_

_I really loved this man, "I love you too Jazz. Good night," I smiled._

"_And good night to you, sweetheart," and he hung up._

_I closed my phone, jumping up and down. This was going to be perfect!_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Alice! Are you even listening to me?" I was brought out of my thoughts, Bella yelling at me and waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry Bella. What were you saying?" I asked.

"I said the light just turned green; you can go now," she looked at me, "Are you okay?" she asked, worriedly.

I laughed, "I'm fine Bella. Just thinking."

I was so excited I was bouncing in my seat as I drove on.

"M'mkay," I heard Bella mumble.

I turned right, into the parking lot of the bowling alley. "We're here! Are you ready Bella?" She had no idea what was coming.

She sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

**BPOV:**

I was looking out the window while Alice drove to the bowling alley. I didn't know what to expect when I got there. I mean, who was this guy? As far as I knew, Alice didn't know either. I didn't even think about calling Emmett or Jasper to ask. It was too late for that anyway.

We were stopped at a red light when I realized Alice hadn't said anything since we got in the car.

The light turned green and she didn't move. I looked over to her, "Alice, the light is green. You can go."

She looked like she was deep in thought, just staring out the window, "Alice! Are you even listening to me?" I yelled, waving my hand in her face.

She looked at me, "Sorry Bella, what were you saying?"

"I said the light just turned green; you can go now," I looked at her, "Are you okay?" I was worried. She gets lost in her thoughts a lot.

She laughed, "I'm fine Bella; just thinking."

I rolled my eyes. I'd figured that much. I was more worried about her zoning out all the time, "M'mkay," I mumbled.

As much as I was looking forward to bowling, I was still nervous; I had butterflies in my stomach. What if he wasn't what I'd been expecting this whole time? What if he was a complete psycho? Ugh. I didn't know what to think anymore.

The next thing I knew, we pulled into the parking lot.

Alice pulled into a parking space, shutting the car off, "We're here! Are you ready Bella?"

I sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

We got out of the car, walking into the bowling alley. We found Rose, Emmett and Jasper right away, but there wasn't an extra person with them. I frowned. Did he decide not to come? _Here we go again, I get to be the awkward 5__th__ wheel in the group. As usual. _I thought to myself as I plopped down into a chair.

Alice walked over to Jasper, hugging him.

"Hello Jasper, Emmett," I waved to the boys, "Where's your roommate?"

"Oh, he just went to the restroom. He'll be back in a moment," Jasper explained.

I nodded. _At least he came, right?_

And so, I sat there waiting while Alice and Rose talked to the guys. Alice and Jasper were just standing there holding each other, both looking into the other's eyes; no doubt having one of their silent conversations. Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap, whispering to him.

I looked away for a moment, smiling because my friends were so happy. But I was also kind of sad, because I didn't have somebody like that; someone who would be there for me like the guys were for them.

I sat around, looking through the bowling alley; I wondered where this other guy was.

"Hello," said a deep velvet voice from behind me.

That voice sounded familiar. I stood up and turned around, a little too quickly. I was afraid I was going to fall when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, stopping me. I felt the blood rush to my face and looked up. I met a pair of gorgeous green eyes. I could see Rose and Alice smiling behind him. Not that I cared at the moment, but I think they were laughing at me. Alice was bouncing up and down. I was sure she knew all about this.

I bit my lip and looked away from him.

He grinned crookedly, setting me back down on my feet, "Bella" He looked down at me and chuckled, "We meet again."

I smiled and nodded, "Edward?" I finally looked at him again, "Must we always meet like this?"

He was still smiling, "Hmm." He nodded and winked at me, "I think we must."

It was him again._ And he winked at me!_ This was the man I'd been dreaming about since the day we met at the grocery store. I was more than willing to go bowling with Edward. _More_ than willing.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Stop Believing Part 2

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight. I do not.**_

**A/N: As promised, here is another chapter this weekend. Please review! I love hearing from all of you :)**

**Here is part 2 of bowling with the boys. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Song: Don't Stop Believin' - Journey, Second Chance - Shinedown, Let Me Take You There - Plain White T's, Storm - Lifehouse, And of course The Spill Canvas and Yiruma :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Don't Stop Believin'**

**Part Two**

**BPOV:**

After he'd let me go, we sat down with the others while we got ready to bowl.

Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear, "It's nice to see you again." He grinned, "Are you sure you're ready for all of this? Are you going to be able to stay on your feet?" He said, loud enough for others to hear.

They all laughed at me. Emmet was the only one that said anything, "You have no idea, Eddie!"

I blushed and stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm not so sure about the bowling. With my klutziness, you never know what's going to happen." I looked back at Edward and smiled.

He chuckled, "Don't worry Bella, I'll always be there to catch you if you fall," he winked at me.

I blushed again. It was then that I remembered. Alice was the one who set this up, and I bet you anything she knew he was going to be here. I frowned, _why couldn't she have let me know it was going to be HIM here tonight?_

"Excuse me Jasper, but could I borrow Alice for just a minute?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

He looked at Alice, "Sure Bella, I'll just go and get some shoes for everyone. What size do you need?"

"Umm, size 8. Thanks," I grabbed Alice's arm, dragging her over to the bowling balls, "Alice! You knew about this, didn't you?" I looked back towards Edward, who was looking at us, and smiled.

She looked at me, innocently, "Knew about what Bella?"

I threw my hands in the air, "You know damn well what I'm talking about. Jasper's new roommate is EDWARD."

She smiled, "Oh, that. Well, I might have called Jasper last night and asked about him. But I only did it because you were asking! You can't be mad at me about this."

_Can't be mad about this? If I'd known, I would have prepared myself to see him again. Maybe I'd have made sure not to fall all over him again. Literally. _Ugh. But she was right. I couldn't be mad at her for it.

She grabbed an 8 pound ball and turned to leave. I stopped her, "Alice!" I rocked back and forth on my heels as she turned around, "Thank you."

She smiled, "Your welcome. Now get out there and have fun. And if it makes you feel any better, Edward didn't know you were going to be here either," and she walked back to the others, her bowling ball in hand.

I had thought about the possibilities of Edward being the new roommate, but I never actually believed it. I mean, this was really happening. This was Edward Masen; the same Edward with gorgeous green eyes, and that adorable crooked grin. And he was here, bowling with our group of friends. I had to admit, I was happy; extremely happy.

I followed Alice back to the group. It shouldn't be too bad, right? I mean, it's just bowling, and Edward was there. I had Alice to thank for all of it. I was determined to have a good time.

I got back to the group and grabbed my shoes from Jasper. I sat down next to Edward and started putting them on. He had his shoes already on was just looking at me. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. I don't know why I was acting like this. I had never felt this way around any other guy before.

"So, are you ready for this?" he said, waving a hand towards the bowling pins.

I looked at him, confused.

He laughed, "For bowling."

I blushed, turning my head away, hoping he wouldn't see, "Oh right, bowling. Umm, I guess so. I'm just not so good at it."

He grinned at me, "So where is your ball?"

I blushed. I'd forgotten to grab one while I was talking to Alice. "Oh. I must have left it over there." I jumped up from the chair and practically ran back to the balls, leaving Edward sitting in his chair.

As I was grabbing a 10 pound ball, I could feel someone standing behind me. "Why are you so jumpy?" He asked.

I sighed and turned around, "I'm sorry Edward, I'm just not looking forward to bowling when I suck so badly." I lied. I was really just afraid of bowling around him and looking like a complete idiot.

He picked up a 14 pound ball and smiled at me, "Well, I'm not very good either, so don't worry about it. Just have fun," he flashed that crooked grin again, "And for the record, I like your blush."

And he walked away, leaving me there by the bowling balls. He liked my blush? What is that supposed to mean? Does he like me? I don't see how he could. I'm just plain ol' Bella. I'm not even interesting. _All you ever do is fall over when he's around, _I thought to myself.

I shook it off. I guess time will tell.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice yelling at me, "Bella! Get your ass over here. It's your turn."

I sighed, walking back to the group. It was my turn to bowl. _Here we go._

**oOoOoOo**

The game went on and on. We were in the fifth frame, and I had already gotten at least three gutter balls. I only had fourteen points by then, and I wasn't getting any better. It was nice to see that I wasn't the only bad bowler there though. Edward was sucking it up just as much as I was, but at least we were having fun. It was my turn again. I picked up my ball, heading over to knock some pins down. Maybe.

I threw the ball down the lane and it rolled straight down the middle. I turned around and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what was going to happen. I heard a crash, and all of a sudden there were a pair of arms wrapped around me.

I opened my eyes, only to find Edward giving me a hug. I looked back at the pins, realizing I had just gotten a strike. Believe it, or not, I had never gotten a strike before in my life. I was so excited! I wrapped my arms around Edward while trying to jump up and down. He was warm, and comfortable. It wasn't awkward at all.

He let me go and I could hear the screams from behind me. Everyone was yelling my name and congratulating me. Edward stood next to me, his eyes fixed on me. He smiled my favorite grin, taking my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine. I smiled, and we walked back to the group together.

We sat down and he whispered in my ear, "That was amazing Bella. Great job," he smirked, "And you haven't even fallen over yet." He winked at me and stood up.

It was Edwards turn to bowl. He picked up a ball and threw it towards the pins. I smiled, watching him. He didn't do as well as I did, but he got most of the pins down. I laughed as he walked back to me, a frown on his face, "Aww Edward, don't pout. We're here to have fun, remember?" I giggled.

He sat down by me again, grinning. The next thing I knew, he started tickling me. I couldn't help it. I was so ticklish, and there was no way I could stop him.

"Edward, stop," I squealed.

He laughed, "What was that Bella? I didn't quite hear you."

I continued laughing, "I said, stop," I managed to get out between laughs.

"Oh, you want me to stop, huh?" he chuckled, "I don't think I can do that Bella. You see, you told me we were here to have fun. And this is what I call fun."

He suddenly stopped. I turned around, looking into those beautiful green eyes. I smiled to myself. This night had turned out to be amazing. I couldn't thank Alice enough for this.

Suddenly, Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist. I bit my lip as he leaned in closer to me. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

I couldn't help but smiling as he kissed me. I could feel his lips curling into a smile as well. I felt complete at that moment. Edward Masen was kissing me! I couldn't believe it. I never thought I'd see him again after running into him at the grocery store. But here I was, at the bowling alley, being kissed by him. All too soon, he let go of me. I felt his warmth leave my side, and I suddenly felt cold. I blushed and bit my lip. Edward was standing there, watching me when he broke out in a wide grin.

I almost forgot where we were when Alice yelled at me again, "Bella! Get out there. It's your turn again," she obviously hadn't seen what just happened.

This time, I wasn't so lucky. I got gutter balls both times, but I didn't care. I walked back over to Edward, plopping down in my chair again.

"It's okay." He kissed me on the cheek and mouthed the word "fun" at me. He winked at me, grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine again.

I bit my lip, just looking at him.

**oOoOoOo**

It was now the tenth frame, and I was up again. I picked up my ball, rolling it down the lale once again. This time, I got a spare, knocking down all the pins on my second turn. I was so happy I ended up getting a gutter ball on the third try. I didn't care. I just wanted to be by Edward again.

I wasn't even paying attention to where I was walking. I didn't see the step that was in front of me, and I tripped over it. I started to fall over but, once again, Edward was there to save me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, stopping my fall. _How'd he get there so fast?_

"I told you I'd always be there to catch you when you fall," he grinned and set me back on my feet.

I blushed again, turning my head, "Thank you, again."

"Anytime Bella, anytime," he winked at me, turning to take his turn.

I had been having so much fun, I didn't even realize the night was almost over. We were on our tenth frame of our third game. After this, we were done. It would be time to go home. I suddenly felt sad. I liked having Edward at my side, and when he had kissed me, it was like heaven. I wasn't ready for the night to end.

I ended up losing the game; I only bowled a sixty four. Edward beat me with a whopping seventy. I already knew I'd lose, I was just glad I was having fun. I was a little hesitant to go bowling with everyone in the beginning. I hadn't always been the best bowler, and I have always been known to fall down a lot.

We finished the game, and returned our shoes.

"Congratulations Bella, you managed to only fall once tonight, while bowling. And even then, Edward was there to catch you," Alice winked at me. She left my side, dancing over to Jasper, who was waiting for her over by his car. Emmett and Rose had already left, apparently.

I heard Edward walk up behind me, "Good job tonight Bella. I had a lot of fun," he grinned.

I smiled, "Me too. We should do this more often," I was hoping he would want to. I had a great time, and I knew part of the reason was because he was there.

"I agree. We should do this again. But for now, would you like to go on a walk with me?" he asked.

I laughed, "A walk, now? It's almost midnight Edward."

He chuckled, "I know it's almost midnight, but I would like to go on a walk with you."

I smiled, "Okay, just let me tell Alice and we can go."

I left his side, walking over to Alice. Edward wanted to spend more time with me. I didn't know what to think. _Does he like me? Well obviously, maybe a little. He did kiss me, after all, right? Hmm._

"Alice, I'm going for a walk with Edward. I'll be home later, bye!" I smiled. I didn't even give her time to respond. I was mentally jumping up and down as I turned around and walked away. _I can't actually jump up and down. I'll definitely fall over then._

I walked back over to Edward, standing by his side once again. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "M'mkay, I'm ready. Let's walk."

He grinned crookedly, "Perfect."

Oh, how I loved that smile. This had to be one of the best nights of my life. It was almost perfect. I had fun with my friends, and I got to spend time with Edward. I don't know why everything felt so perfect with him, but it was exciting. I don't think I could ever stop thinking about him, and I never wanted to. I don't know why he wanted to spend his time around me, but I wasn't going to argue. I was going to enjoy the rest of our night together.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I actually revised/edited a bunch in this chapter. I didn't realize how repetitive I was before. Blah! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	7. Chapter 7: I Hope You Dance

**A/N: OOPS! I know I said I would post a chapter on the weekend. Obviously that didn't happen. You see.. we have a 10, almost 11 month old daughter who has decided she hates napping these days. So I was busy trying to keep her happy, and out of the Christmas tree and her presents. HA!**

**Anywho, here is the next chapter. Don't shoot me for being late. Love you all!**

* * *

**Songs: I Hope You Dance – Leann Womack, Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade, Let Me Take You There – The Plain White T's, ANYTHING BY YIRUMA**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Hope You Dance**

**BPOV:**

"Are you ready, Bella?" He asked as we started walking.

I nodded, "Definitely."

Edward smiled, "Come on." He grabbed my hand, "I want to show you something."

I looked at him and giggled, "Lead the way."

We walked down the street silently. Neither of us said anything, but it wasn't weird. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. We were walking for about ten minutes before he stopped.

He turned so he was in facing me, "I want you to close your eyes."

I looked at him, confused. I didn't get why he wanted me to close my eyes. I was so klumsy, and closing my eyes would only make it worse. He knew that.

"Bella" He smiled, "Trust me," was all he said.

I blushed, looking down at the ground, "I trust you, Edward."

He laughed, "Then close your eyes. You won't regret this. I promise"

I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted off my feet.

I squealed, "Edward! What are you doing?" I still had my eyes closed.

"I'm carrying you, Silly," he laughed.

I blushed again, "I know that." I huffed, "But _why_ are you carrying me?"

He started walking again, turning down another street after a few seconds, "I didn't want you to fall while walking with your eyes closed," he chuckled.

I sighed, "Fine. I guess there's no trying to stop you."

"Nope," I could tell he was smiling.

At this point, I didn't care that he was carrying me. I didn't even care that he was trying to surprise me with something. All I cared about was being with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, almost afraid I was going to fall. I knew he wouldn't let it happen, but I couldn't help myself. I was always falling.

As we walked, I could hear footsteps in the distance. Once, I even heard someone stop and 'aww' at us. I blushed, hiding my face in the crook of Edward's neck.

"Where are we going?" I was curious as to where he was taking me.

He chuckled, "You'll see," he replied.

And so, I just stayed there while he carried me to our destination. _Wherever that was._ We fell into the same comfortable silence as before, just enjoying each other's company. I still had no idea where we were going. I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed Edward stopped moving.

"Edward, why did we stop?" I asked.

He set me back on the ground. I stumbled, almost tripping over my own feet. I still had my eyes closed, and I could hear some kind of water running in front of me.

"We stopped because this is where I wanted to bring you," he grabbed my hand again, "You can open your eyes now, Sweetheart."

I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful waterfall I had ever seen. It was the kind that you see in movies. The ones that spray out of the ground.

As long as I have lived here, I don't remember ever seeing this. The water was spraying out of the ground, and there were lights everywhere. I just stood there watching the lights change color within the water.

"Oh my," I sighed. "This is beautiful," I smiled.

"Yes. It is," was his only reply.

I turned to look at him, only to find him looking back at me and not the water. I blushed and looked down at the ground again.

"Hey," he put his finger under my chin, pulling my face back up to look at him, "I thought I told you not to hide that blush."

"Sorry," I murmured.

"You don't have to be sorry," he flashed my favorite grin, "I happen to like it."

I looked up at him, smiling. I placed a hand on his cheek, "And I happen to like that smile, very much."

He placed a hand over mine, still grinning crookedly, "Would you like to dance?"

I looked at him, confused, "There's no music." I shook my head.

How did he expect to dance with no music? And I don't even know how to dance. I happen to be a horrible dancer. This man was crazy.

He laughed, "It doesn't matter. We don't need music." He grabbed my hand with his, placing his other on my waist and started moving his feet.

I stopped him and frowned, "I don't know how to dance." I found myself blurting it out before I could even think about it.

He looked at me and smiled, "Don't worry. It's all in the leading." And he started humming, moving his feet to the rhythm. I may not have known how to dance, but I was doing a pretty good job not showing it. Or maybe it really was in the leading. I rested my head on his chest, just enjoying the moment. Before I knew it, we were dancing across the street, Edward humming a tune I didn't recognize.

"Edward, what is that you're humming?" I asked, curiously.

He stopped moving his feet and looked down at me, "Oh, it's nothing. Just something I came up with."

I looked back at him, "You came up with that?"

"Mhm," he grinned.

I smiled, "It's beautiful."

He laughed, and started humming the same tune again.

And with that, we danced.

oOoOoOo

After a good half hour of dancing under the night sky, we made our way over to a bench across the street. As we sat there, I let my mind wander. I thought about the night, and how safe I felt in Edward's arms. I had never felt like this before. I never thought I could be this _happy_. I couldn't understand how someone I'd only known a couple of days could make me feel so alive.

A cold breeze hit me, and I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Bella, you're shivering," Edward sounded worried.

I hadn't even noticed it was getting cold out, and I hadn't noticed I was shivering either. I didn't bring a jacket with me because I hadn't expected to be out in the cold very long. So much for coming prepared.

He stood up, taking his coat off. He wrapped it around me, "Edward, you'll freeze."

He chuckled, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He kissed my cheek and stood up, "Keep warm."

I sighed, getting up off the bench. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked down the street again. I didn't know where we were. I hadn't seen where he brought me due to my eyes being closed. We stopped at a small park and Edward let go of me. He walked onto the grass and sat down, "Have a seat," he smiled.

I walked over to him, sitting down beside him. He lied his head down on the ground, sighing, "Look at the sky. It's so beautiful at night."

I lied down next to him, looking up at the sky. It was gorgeous. You could see every star in the sky from where we were. The stars where bright and beautiful, and you could see the moon glowing in the distance. I had never seen anything like it before. It was perfect, because we didn't have a lot of street lights or anything around to block our view.

I sighed, "Wow, this is amazing. I never knew how beautiful it could be."

"Haven't you ever just lied on the ground at night and looked up at the sky?" he asked, obviously curious.

I shook my head, even though he wasn't looking, "No. I don't think I have," I answered, honestly.

He just laughed, "Well, then you've been missing out."

"I guess I have," I laughed. It was then that I looked over to him, meeting those beautiful green eyes I've come to love so much. I wanted to know more about him; I wanted to know more about who he was.

I smiled, biting my lip, "Tell me about yourself."

He sighed, "What would you like to know?"

I sighed, "Everything. I want to know everything about you. I'd like to get to know you a little better."

He sat up and looked at me, "It's getting late. How about we walk back to my car? We can talk and get to know each other a little better on the way home. How does that sound?"

I got up and turned around to follow him. "Sounds perfect," I smiled.

We walked for a few minutes, not saying anything. Edward was the first to break the silence.

He grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine, "What would you like to know first?"

I bit my lip, "I don't know. Just tell me anything. I already know about your dad wanting you to be a doctor, and you wanting to be an editor. And I already know you're old high school friends with Emmett and Jasper. Tell me anything, anything at all," I was rambling again.

He laughed, "Well, I play piano. That's how I came up with that tune from earlier. I've been playing since I was 7. My mom taught me and I've written a few compositions. But I haven't written anything for a few months now, until recently."

"What made you start composing again?" I asked, curious about why he suddenly started writing again.

He chuckled. "Meeting you," he answered, simply.

I stopped walking and gasped, "Me?" I was confused, "Why?"

He Shrugged, "I honestly don't know. Ever since that day in the grocery story, I just haven't stopped thinking about you." He looked at me, grinning crookedly.

_He couldn't stop thinking about me? Was I hearing this right? Not only could __I__ not stop thinking about __him__, but __he __couldn't stop thinking about __me as well__? _I couldn't understand why he'd be thinking about me so much. All I ever did in that grocery store was bump into him. _Over and over again_.

I blushed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either," I admitted.

We started walking again, making it back to his car at the bowling alley. He opened my door for me, motioning for me to get in. _Who does that anymore? _It was a silent drive for a while. The only sound came from our breathing and the heater in the car. But it was a comfortable silence and I didn't mind.

"Aren't you going to ask me where I live?" I wondered why he hadn't asked me yet.

He chuckled, "I suppose it would help." He glanced over at me, "Where to?"

I looked over to him, "Just drive down to the light, and turn left. Keep driving until the stop sign, and take a right. I live in the apartment complex at the end of the road."

I sighed. I didn't want this night to end. It was too perfect. I felt Edward grab my hand, "Bella," he sighed.

"Edward," I laughed, "What is it?"

He smiled, "What would you say to going out next weekend? Just the two of us. We could go out to dinner – "

I cut him off, "That sounds perfect." I bit my lip, "Give me your cell phone."

He lifted an eyebrow and held his phone out to me. I grabbed it, programming my number into his contact list and handing it back to him.

"Call me. We can work out the details," I explained.

He flashed my favorite grin, "I will _definitely_ do that."

I smiled. He pulled in to the apartment parking lot. I sighed as he parked, and grabbed the door handle.

"Wait. I'll get that. Just stay there," I heard Edward say before he got out of the car.

I sighed as he opened my door, holding his hand out for me, "You didn't have to do that." I blushed again.

He looked at me, "I know. I wanted to."

We walked up to the door and stopped, turning so we could look at each other. He smiled and placed a hand on my cheek.

Before I knew it, our lips met, and I wanted to melt right there. It was a sweet kiss, and it was perfect. My lips turned into a smile on his, his doing the same. We pulled apart, and I looked into those gorgeous green eyes again.

"Until next time," he was still smiling, "Good night Bella."

I nodded, "Good night Edward." And with one last look, I walked into the apartment building.

As I walked through the door to the apartment, I could tell my best friends hadn't gone to bed yet. All of the lights were still on and I could hear the TV. I threw my shoes off and peaked around the corner. Alice and Rose were sitting on the couch together, waiting for me to get home. I say on the love seat and Alice stood up, squealing and jumping up and down.

I smiled, "Hi Alice."

"Don't you 'Hi Alice' me. What happened tonight?" she jumped up and down in front of me, smiling from ear to ear.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing happened, Alice."

Rose laughed and looked at me, "Bella, it's almost two in the morning. Something must have happened to keep you out so late." She winked, knowing that nothing happened.

I sighed, walking back to the couch. I sat down, knowing they weren't going to stop bugging me about it until I told them _something_. I smiled to myself and said, "I have a date with Edward."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, another note. **

**1st of all: please review! I _love_ reading them. All of them. **

**2nd:I've thought about writing another story, and have actually started it. I refuse to post it until I finish it though. I want to ask your opinions. Let me know if I should do it. It's another Edward/Bella story. Bella is in High school (Senior, 17 years old), and Edward would be her teacher. I love teacher student stories, so I wanted to write one. Anywho! Obviously something happens where they meet, blahblahblah. Bella isn't the shy, clumsy girl that she is in GSK, she likes to party and have fun and loves boys! **

**I'd post the summary, but I don't have one yet. Anywho… High school, Edward Teacher/Bella Student story. Yes, No? LET ME KNOW!**


End file.
